Geste déplacé, voeu exaucé
by magicvanille
Summary: OS pour le concours Merry Xmas et Happy New Sperm de DAL. Les fêtes de fin d'année ne pouvaient pas être plus catastrophiques que cela pour Bella Swan quoique...


**Geste déplacé, vœu exaucé**

**MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

**Titre : **_**Geste déplacé, vœu exaucé**_

**Auteur : **_**Magicvanille**_

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir

Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr

**Mille mercis ma chérie de m'avoir poussé à commencer et surtout à finir cet OS et de l'avoir corrigé !**

**Et merci aussi pour tout ma Libellule !**

oOoOoOoO

Tout, j'avais absolument tout pour moi, jusqu'à la semaine dernière…

Je m'appelle Bella et j'étais jusqu'à il y a quelques jours le stéréotype même de LA femme moderne à qui tout réussit. A seulement 27 ans, je suis, enfin plutôt j'étais la plus jeune directrice de marketing de Victoria Secret aux Etats-Unis. J'avais commencé en tant que mannequin dix ans auparavant, et parcouru le monde avant de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie lors d'une séance photo. Sur une plage de sable fin, je m'étais noyée dans le bleu de ses yeux. J'étais devant l'objectif et lui derrière, j'avais séduit l'appareil et regagné Manhattan avec le photographe en prime.

Ayant succombé à la jalousie grandissante de mon Damon qui ne supportait plus de me voir défiler en lingerie fine, j'avais négocié ma reconversion. Après quelques mois je m'étais vue propulser à la tête de mon service new yorkais. Tout ce que j'entreprenais se changeait en or et malgré les absences fréquentes de mon petit ami parcourant le globe, du haut de mes stilettos je régnai sur la Grosse Pomme.

Mais de toute évidence, mon règne était terminé. A croire que ma vie s'était effondrée comme un château de cartes et tout ça le jour de Noël en prime ! Que personne ne me parle plus jamais de la magie de Noël et de l'autre vieux bigleux avec sa barbe blanche, ni de n'importe quel autre mec d'ailleurs !

**Flashback :**

Cette année, Damon et moi devions passer notre premier Noël ensemble en raison de nos emplois du temps surchargés. Malgré nos trois ans de relation, nous ne vivions toujours pas ensemble. Nous n'étions jamais parvenus à coordonner nos plannings.

J'avais décoré mon sublime loft de Greenwich Village. Je m'étais fait livrer un superbe sapin déjà paré de tous les ornements de rigueur au pied duquel j'avais disposé les cadeaux hors de prix pour mon homme. J'avais même réservé un véritable festin pour deux chez l'un des meilleurs traiteurs de la ville. Jadis j'avais voué une véritable passion à la cuisine mais ma vie de citadine m'en avait fait oublier toute notion. Dorénavant, les seuls éléments utiles de ma cuisine étaient ma cafetière hyper design et mon fidèle micro ondes.

Damon devait me rejoindre après une séance pour le Vogue de Janvier mais une bouteille de champagne plus tard, je l'attendais toujours. Quoi que je ne savais pas si être écroulée sur son canapé dans ma sublime robe Prada rouge en soie sauvage, en train de rêver que le Père Noël se rétame en glissant sur une plaque de verglas puisse s'apparenter à attendre…

La chaine hifi affichait 23h26 quand je fus tirée brutalement de mon sommeil en entendant le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir. Malgré le fait que depuis des mois Damon avait les clés de chez moi, j'étais toujours en alerte lorsque l'on s'aventurait sur mon territoire. Je me redressai dans mon canapé et regardai dans sa direction.

Sans avoir prononcé un mot, je le regardai s'avancer vers moi, les bras tendus en signe de paix et ses yeux scintillant d'une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il était passé maître dans l'art de présenter ses excuses à cause de ses absences et de ses retards répétés mais son arme secrète en cas de crise majeure, ce qui semblait être le cas ce soir étaient les sexcuses.

Le sexe avec Damon était toujours formidable mais les sexcuses me garantissaient un véritable feu d'artifice à chaque fois. J'allais peut être avoir un « réveillon » digne de ce nom, tout compte fait.

Il se précipita vers moi et en notant mes yeux plissés et la moue boudeuse que prenait ma bouche il se jeta à genoux à mes pieds, avant de psalmodier.

-« Mon amour, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir tout gâché mais Maggie, notre mannequin est arrivée avec une heure de retard et la séance s'est éternisée alors quand j'ai voulu rentrer, j'ai été coincé dans les bouchons sur le pont de Brooklyn… »

Je ne bronchai pas, sachant que plus grande serait sa culpabilité, plus intense serait notre réconciliation... Il s'empara de mes mains qui n'avaient pas quitté mes genoux depuis son arrivée. Ses lèvres déposaient une multitude de baisers humides sur mes mains jointes, devant mon immobilité, il releva la tête et se mît à faire glisser sa bouche chaude sur mes bras, ponctuant chaque baiser de mots d'amour.

-« Ma chérie, » * baiser au creux du poignet* « mon ange, » *sa langue glissa jusqu'à se poser au creux de mon coude* « j'aurais tellement » * aspiration de la peau sensible de mon avant bras* « préféré passer, » * ses lèvres remontèrent lentement vers mon épaule* « cette soirée avec toi. » *sa bouche se colla à ma clavicule et la mordilla.*

Quand un gémissement finît par m'échapper, je savais que nous avions gagné tous les deux. Il se redressa sur ses jambes, ancra son regard dans le mien et m'adressa un dernier « pardonne-moi bébé. » Avant de se ruer sur mes lèvres, il saisît mon visage en coupe et tout en caressant mon visage de ses pouces, déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je restai figée un moment, me contentant de sourire contre ses lèvres qui caressaient les miennes, alternant entre douceur et avidité. Quand, d'impatience, il emprisonna ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, j'ouvris la bouche et il immisça sa langue à l'intérieur, la caressant alors que ses mains remontaient ma robe au niveau de ma taille, laissant des trainées incandescentes enflammer ma peau sous leur passage.

Je crochetai mes mains autour de sa nuque et en s'appuyant sur ses avant bras, il se plaqua contre moi, m'emprisonnant entre son corps et le dossier de mon canapé de designer. Je sentais son érection palpiter contre mon bas ventre alors que ses mains pétrissaient mes hanches fermement.

Je détachai mes mains de sa nuque afin de déboutonner sa chemise sans interrompre la lutte que nos langues se menaient. Quand j'atteignis le dernier bouton de son vêtement, haletante, une sonnerie stridente résonna dans la pièce.

-« T'as intérêt de laisser sonner, » sifflai je, en repoussant les pans de sa chemise.

- « C'est ma ligne d'urgence, il faut que je réponde, je suis désolé, mon ange. » dît il en se relevant précipitamment et en cherchant son téléphone comme une bombe prête à exploser.

-« Mais je rêve, c'est pas possible, »m'exclamai je en le dévisageant.

Quand il trouva enfin l'appareil, la sonnerie avait cessé. Il consulta son répondeur et baissa le regard en soufflant.

-« Euh, mon cœur, je suis désolé mais il y a un problème au studio, je dois y aller immédiatement… »

- « Désolé ? T'es désolé ? Mais c'est tout ce que tu sais dire ce soir ? Tu veux te casser, casses toi et gardes les tes « désolés ». » M'écriai je folle de rage, en me levant vers lui.

S'il voulait partir, il était hors de question qu'il reste dans mon champ de vision une seconde de plus. Je me mis à le pousser de toutes mes forces décuplées par la colère et l'alcool. Ma violence le surprît tellement que son téléphone tomba au sol mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se pencher pour le rattraper.

- « Mais mon amour…je…attends… »

-« Dégage, » hurlai je, lui claquant la porte au nez.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la rouvrir, je saisis ma clé, verrouillai ma porte en prenant le soin de ne pas la retirer de la serrure au cas où il aurait dans l'idée de revenir. Je me retournai en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone m'agresser une nouvelle fois. Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers cet appareil qui avait ruiné mon réveillon et décrochai.

-« Allô ? » dis-je sur un ton glacial.

- « Allô ? Qui êtes vous, mademoiselle ? Je dois parler à mon mari immédiatement… » Me répondît la voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

-« Excusez moi, madame, vous devez faire une erreur de numéro, » dis je exaspérée.

-« Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas m'être trompée de numéro, puisqu'il est pré enregistré dans mon téléphone à Damon. »

-« Damon ? »

-« Oui, mademoiselle comme Damon et Tanya Salvatore, dont la fille vient d'être admise aux urgences et qui réclame son père. Alors vous êtes avec lui ? »

-« Sa femme… sa fille ? »Bégayai-je, en me laissant tomber au sol.

Le ton de ma voix devait avoir alerté mon interlocutrice qui me demanda soudainement.

-« Mais vous, qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous avec le téléphone de mon mari ? »

Et tout à coup dans ma tête, tout prît un sens, ses déplacements, ses rendez vous manqués, ses coups de téléphone confidentiels, ses absences, le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas que nous vivions ensemble prétextant que le quotidien tuerait notre amour… Il se foutait de moi depuis trois longues années ! J'avais renoncé à un métier que j'adorais pour lui et lui, il cumulait une vie de famille, une maitresse éperdument amoureuse et une carrière de rêve. Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça…

- « Et bien, madame, je suis sa petite amie naïve depuis plus de trois ans apparemment. » dis je froidement avant de raccrocher, submergée par mes émotions.

Je restai un moment indéterminé sur la moquette de mon salon, me débattant pour savoir qui de la haine ou de la tristesse était la plus forte en moi, quand des voix émanant de la télévision que j'avais oubliée s'exclamèrent : « Joyeux Noël !» Il était 00h00 et ce Noël n'avait vraiment rien de joyeux.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai mécaniquement vers ma cuisine, y attrapai une autre bouteille de champagne dans le frigo, retirai mes chaussures en les faisant voler à travers la pièce. Une fois arrivée dans ma salle de bains, j'ouvrais le robinet d'eau chaude et ma bouteille de champagne avant de me déshabiller et de me plonger dans l'eau fumante, les larmes aux yeux.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec la sensation qu'un troupeau de mammouths sauvages faisaient du catch dans ma tête. La sonnerie que j'avais programmée pour Damon sur mon téléphone portable résonnait dans la pièce, agressant mes tympans. Je relevai péniblement une paupière en me remémorant ce que j'avais appris la veille, je grimaçai. Il était hors de question que je lui parle maintenant et encore moins sans une dose substantielle de caféine.

Je laissai sonner mon portable et me dirigeai avec difficulté vers la cuisine, j'allumai ma super cafetière et fis glisser mon ordinateur devant moi sur le comptoir de mon bar. Une fois mon café en main, je m'asseyais devant l'écran et une boule se forma dans ma gorge en voyant une photo de l'autre hypocrite et de moi. J'ouvrais ma boite mail au plus vite pour faire disparaitre cette image.

Je vis apparaître une quantité de messages me souhaitant encore une fois un joyeux Noël._ Le prochain qui me souhaite ça, je crois qu'il va la sentir passer._ Au milieu de ce flot affligeant de niaiserie qui finissait de me retourner l'estomac, je repérai un mail provenant de mon bureau. Après tout, travailler même aujourd'hui ne me ferait pas de mal. C'est vrai, ma famille était à Forks et avait toujours refusé de traverser le pays à cause de la phobie de ma mère Renée à prendre l'avion. Mes amies, quant à elles étaient parties en Californie jusqu'à début janvier. Alors entre me morfondre et me plonger dans le travail, mon choix était fait. J'ouvrais le message en portant ma tasse de café à mes lèvres.

**De : **Aro Volturi, Directeur Marketing National USA Victoria Secret

**A : **Isabella Swan, Directrice Marketing … Victoria Secret

**Date : **24 Décembre 2010 20:02

Mademoiselle,

Suite au dévouement dont vous avez fait preuve pour notre société au cours de ces dernières années, le Conseil d'Administration a accepté sur mes recommandations de vous confier la Direction Nationale du Marketing pour l'Australie.

Nous comptons sur vous pour former brièvement votre remplaçante, ma fille Jessica avant votre départ pour Sydney où votre bureau ainsi que votre appartement de fonction vous attendent pour le 3 janvier. Pour compenser la précipitation de ces évènements, la société se fera un plaisir de subvenir à vos frais de déménagement.

En espérant que cette nouvelle sera pour vous un beau cadeau de Noël.

Je vous félicite pour votre promotion méritée en vous souhaitant de joyeuses fêtes.

Cordialement.

Je recrachai ma gorgée de café sur mon écran. Un cadeau de Noël ? Un cadeau de Noël ? Non mais c'est le pire cadeau empoisonné qu'on pouvait me faire. J'ai perdu mon mec hier, je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis deux ans, il ne me reste que quelques amis ici et mon travail que j'adore. Et tout ça pour donner MON boulot à la fifille chérie de cet enfoiré !

J'ai dû massacrer de pauvres petits chatons innocents dans une autre vie pour subir tout ça aujourd'hui ou alors j'avais trop eu, trop vite. Un mec apparemment génial qui s'était révélé un menteur hors pair, un travail que j'aimais et pour lequel je me donnais à fond 70heures par semaine, ainsi qu'un appartement où je me sentais chez moi et que j'allais devoir abandonner dans quelques jours. Car je n'avais guère le choix ou j'acceptais cette « promotion » ou je perdais mon emploi.

C'est vrai j'avais grandi dans un trou paumé de l'état de Washington et maintenant je m'apprêtais à repartir dans un des pires trous paumés du monde.

Je refermais mon ordinateur comme si une autre nouvelle accablante allait encore me sauter au visage. Je m'habillai à la hâte, décidant de profiter de Central Park tant que je le pouvais encore malgré le froid qui soufflait sur la ville. Je crois bien que même le froid de New York allait me manquer.

C'est vrai j'avais connu la pluie et la neige entre Forks et New York, certes j'avais voyagé durant ma carrière de mannequin mais uniquement dans des cinq étoiles surclimatisés où je risquais plus d'attraper un coup de froid qu'un coup de soleil. Alors me retrouver à vivre dans une fournaise poussiéreuse à tenter de vendre des strings à des aborigènes, j'en frissonnais déjà. Je n'étais pas conçue pour ça !

Je dépassai la foule agglutinée au bord de la patinoire, cherchant à fuir ce bonheur général comme si être de mauvaise humeur pour cette sacro-sainte journée était une honte. J'achetais un bretzel à un petit vendeur ambulant qui lui au moins n'abhorrait pas le même sourire béat que tous les autres. Puis je me dirigeai vers l'endroit que je préférai, la statue d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles qui en ce jour était déserte. Tant mieux, je pourrais réfléchir…

Je m'asseyais sur le banc le plus proche de la sculpture d'acier et pensais aux évènements qui m'avaient frappée. A vrai dire toute la vie que je m'étais construite ici venait de s'effondrer, il ne me restait plus que mes amies, mais Alice et Rose étaient en couples et nous ne nous voyions plus autant qu'avant. Je devais m'en construire une nouvelle, certes je n'aurais jamais choisi l'Australie de moi-même, mais je pourrais certainement négocier une bonne augmentation. Voilà ma nouvelle motivation : un bon job et une paye alléchante. Quand le froid commença à engourdir trop vivement mes orteils, je me décidai enfin à regagner mon appartement, afin de mettre mes résolutions en pratique.

J'étais rentrée chez moi, et après une douche brulante et une pizza, j'avais envoyé deux emails. Le premier à Monsieur Volturi pour lui notifier mon acceptation et lui faire connaître mes exigences financières. Le second à ce cher Damon lui stipulant que les quelques effets qui étaient encore chez moi seraient dans le hall de mon immeuble une heure plus tard et que j'espérais que sa femme avait bien pris la nouvelle. J'avais rassemblé ses affaires et son fameux téléphone, préalablement broyé sous mon talon, dans un carton remis au concierge de mon immeuble qui avait pour consigne de ne plus jamais le laisser entrer.

**Fin du flashback**

Contre toute attente, la direction de Victoria Secret avait accepté toutes mes revendications, j'avais donc passé ces derniers jours à essayer de faire de cette cruche de Jessica, une directrice de marketing digne de ce nom. J'étais convaincue que le département courrait à sa perte avec une godiche pareille.

Je passai le reste de mon temps à errer dans mon appartement envahi par les cartons et dans les rues enneigées de Manhattan, profitant de cette ville que j'avais appris à aimer et qui me l'avait rendu ces dernières années.

J'avais prévenu mes parents, ma mère avait fondu en larmes comme si je lui avais annoncé ma mort prochaine et mon père m'avait gratifié d'une phrase bien plus longe que d'habitude, « Fais bien attention à toi chez les sauvages, Bells. »

J'avais également envoyé un mail à Alice et à Rosalie pour leur annoncer les derniers évènements et leur dire au revoir puisque je serais partie avant qu'elles ne rentrent de leurs vacances, mais aujourd'hui, le 31 décembre, je n'avais toujours aucune réponse de leur part.

Certains de mes futurs anciens collègues m'avaient proposé diverses soirées branchées mais après le fiasco de Noël, j'étais vaccinée pour un bon moment, prétextant l'imminence de mon déménagement, j'étais parvenue à esquiver et je m'apprêtais à passer ma dernière soirée de cette année maudite en tête à tête avec une bonne bouteille de rhum, à savourer un cheeseburger et des frites.

Je venais de me mettre en position, soit allongée sur mon canapé en pantalon de survêtement et tee shirt et je m'apprêtais à mordre dans mon repas quand l'interphone sonna. Je posai rageusement le sandwich sur la table basse et me levai pour marcher vers la porte en trainant des pieds. Je décrochai l'appareil.

-« Ouais ? »

-« Hello ma Bells, surprise ! On est là ! Tu vas nous laisser mourir de froid sur ton trottoir ou tu nous fais entrer, chérie ? » Déclama la voix d'Alice.

-« Qu…que… » Bégayai-je de surprise. « Montez, » dis-je, en appuyant sur le bouton.

A peine plus d'une minute plus tard, on frappait à ma porte. Quand j'ouvris une tornade brune déboula dans mon salon alors qu'une magnifique blonde suivait, secouant la tête visiblement épuisée par l'énergie débordante de l'autre. Je les avais rencontrées peu après mon arrivée chez Victoria Secret, Alice était styliste et Rosalie mannequin, nous nous étions retrouvées bloquées dans un aéroport au Mexique pendant une dizaine d'heures et après cela nous ne nous étions plus quittées… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett, Jasper et Damon apparaissent.

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là toutes les deux ? Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas revenir avant deux semaines ? » M'exclamai-je sitôt la porte refermée derrière elles.

- « Et bien quel accueil ! On abrège nos vacances au soleil pour toi et pas un bonjour, rien, quelle ingratitude, » rétorqua Alice, les poings sur les hanches.

- « Ne l'écoute pas, » dît Rosalie en passant un bras sur mes épaules. « Mais il était hors de question de te laisser partir chez Crocodile Dundee sans t'avoir revue. Par contre, excuse-moi de te le dire mais ton look à la Ugly Betty c'est pas ta plus grande idée ! »

-« C'est-à-dire que si vous aviez pris la peine de répondre à mon mail et de me prévenir j'aurais fait un effort mais en ce moment, comme vous pouvez le voir, je me consacre à mes cartons et les trois quarts de ma garde robe sont déjà empaquetés. Alors je fais avec ce qui reste. » Répliquai je.

-« Peut être mais ça n'aurait plus été une surprise, » dît Alice en saisissant ma taille, me bloquant entre elle et Rosalie. « De toute façon, nous avions prévu le coup. »

- « Oh là, on se calme ! Comment ça prévu le coup ? » Demandai-je, réalisant soudainement les tenues ultra sexy de mes deux meilleures amies ainsi que les sacs qu'elles avaient laissés à l'entrée de mon appartement.

- « Bella, Bella, on te connaît par cœur et on savait parfaitement où et comment on allait te trouver. » Commença Rosalie. « Mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver avec un hamburger, tu nous as quand même habituées à mieux. »

- « Parfaitement. Et il était absolument hors de question que nous te laissions passer la dernière soirée de l'année et une de tes dernières à New York, à te morfondre sur ton canapé. Alors on a pris les choses en main. Maintenant, tu… » Enchaîna Alice.

-« Stop, vous commencez vraiment à me faire peur toutes les deux. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par `on a pris les choses en main' ? » Demandai-je.

- « Et bien, c'est simple, une fois que tu seras de nouveau digne d'être notre Bella, nous allons sortir dîner toutes les trois au Russian Tea Room. Soit dit en passant, j'ai dû user de tout mon charme pour obtenir une table ce soir. Bref, et après cela nous irons rejoindre Jasper et Emmett à Times Square pour minuit. Puis, ce sera selon l'inspiration du moment. » Répondît Rosalie le plus naturellement du monde.

Malgré mes protestations, une heure et demie plus tard nous étions dans la grande salle de ce haut lieu de la presqu'île de Manhattan, à trinquer à nous, à l'amitié et à New York avant de porter nos verres de Pink Mist à nos lèvres. Ce lieu et ce cocktail étaient un véritable rituel pour nous. Même si je n'avais pas voulu de cette soirée, j'étais heureuse d'être là, heureuse d'être avec elles, heureuse de voir que mes amies me connaissaient mieux que moi-même, je ne les en aimais que davantage.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais eu tort. Ce moment entre nous était tout ce dont j'avais besoin bien que le temps passait à une vitesse vertigineuse. La musique jouée par l'orchestre et l'alcool qui coulait à flot accompagnant les cinq plats du menu de réveillon aidaient. Quand le serveur déposa le deuxième dessert devant nous, je sentis une boule de nostalgie et d'appréhension se loger dans ma gorge. Elles allaient vraiment me manquer mais la perspective de devoir finir la soirée entourée de couples ne me réjouissait pas vraiment.

Cependant, emportée par l'euphorie d'Alice et Rosalie nous sortîmes du Russian Tea Room vers 23h00 en chantant, nous tenant bras dessus, bras dessous, ignorant les regards que nous suscitions en remontant la 7ème Avenue en direction de Times Square où nous devions retrouver leurs hommes qui avaient passé la soirée entre eux.

Plus nous approchions de notre point de rencontre, plus la foule se faisait dense et bruyante. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous étions complètement coincées. Il était totalement impossible d'avancer et de reculer, tant nous étions comprimées par le monde qui envahissait la rue. Retrouver Jasper, Emmett et quiconque se trouvait avec eux allait s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu.

Le téléphone d'Alice sonna et nous l'entendîmes tenter d'expliquer tant bien que mal notre position à son chevalier servant. Il est vrai qu'entre le vacarme qui nous entourait et les fous rires d'Alice dus à sa faible tolérance à la vodka, si jamais ce pauvre homme parvenait à nous retrouver, il méritait une médaille. Après avoir raccroché et remis son téléphone dans son sac, Alice nous expliqua que nous ne devions bouger sous aucun prétexte jusqu'à ce que notre escorte nous ait localisées.

A peine avait elle terminé son récit qu'un homme à l'haleine encore plus chargée que la nôtre et tenant une bouteille de champagne à la main passa un bras sur mon épaule et l'autre sur celle de Rosalie avant de se retourner et de brailler :

-« Hé, les mecs, v'nez voir, j'ai trouvé trois bombes par là ! C'est... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer de rameuter le reste de son troupeau que Rosalie avait empoigné son entrejambe et commençait à serrer vivement, le coupant dans son élan.

-« Maintenant mon pote tu retires tes sales pattes de là et tu dégages avant que je ne broie tes boules miniatures, c'est clair ? » dît-elle sèchement, saisissant la bouteille de sa main libre et rajoutant « Et puis on va garder ça en dédommagement, d'accord ? »

Estomaqué, l'individu retira ses bras tout en lâchant sa prise sur la bouteille avant de dire timidement :

- « Je vous en prie. » Sans attendre, il se retourna et s'éloigna autant que la foule le lui permettait.

A peine avait il tourné les talons que nous éclatâmes de rire, Alice et moi dévisageant Rosalie avec admiration. Avant que nous n'ayons pu reprendre notre souffle et ouvrir la bouche, les haut-parleurs se mirent à décompter les dix dernières secondes de cette année catastrophique.

- « Les filles, il faut qu'on fasse chacune un vœu pour cette nouvelle année, » s'écria Alice ayant instantanément récupéré ses facultés.

Je vis Alice et Rosalie se mettre à réfléchir quelques secondes alors que pour moi, mon vœu était une évidence. Je souhaitais simplement pour cette année qu'aucun de ces connards de mec ne vienne me pourrir la vie !

San réfléchir, je m'emparais des mains de mes deux amies, nous nous regardions dans les yeux en souriant béatement, écoutant la voix grave poursuivre son compte à rebours. _« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Bonne année à tous! »_

Nous nous jetâmes dans les bras les unes des autres en une étreinte débordante d'amour, nous souhaitant tout le bonheur possible pour l'année à venir. Je vis apparaître Emmett et Jasper derrière Alice et quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, sans même y penser à deux fois, je reproduisis la tactique de Rosalie sous le regard médusé de mes amies et de leurs conjoints.

-« Aïïïïïïïeeeee, mais faites quelque chose elle est en train de me broyer les bijoux de famille, » s'écria le propriétaire du service trois pièces que je serrais encore dans ma main d'une voix étranglée.

- « Mais Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais, bon Dieu ? Lâche-le, c'est mon cousin Edward! » S'exclama Jasper, les yeux écarquillés.

Je relâchai instantanément ma prise et baissai les yeux pour dissimuler mes rougissements honteux avant de marmonner.

-« C'est pas de ma faute, c'est Rose qui m'a montré ça tout à l'heure. »

-« Pardoooooon ?Rose ?» s'écria Emmett , tournant la tête vers Rosalie qui me lançait un regard furieux.

Au moins, j'étais fixée ! Non seulement mon vœu était loin d'avoir été exaucé puisque Môsieur le Cousin m'avait fait passer pour une abrutie devant tous mes amis et cette année commençait aussi mal que la dernière s'était achevée. Je me devais de réagir avant qu'une véritable crise n'éclate.

- « Bonne année les garçons ! » m'écriai je en me jetant au cou d'Emmett, interrompu par mon assaut avant de me retourner vers Jasper et de lui dispenser le même sort. Quand je me reculai, mes quatre amis me fixaient toujours mais cette fois avec ce sourire typique du `elle a encore trop picolé '. Cependant, j'étais toujours bien trop embarrassée pour tourner la tête en direction de celui que j'avais « agressé par inadvertance ».

- « Oh, tu as raison, Bella ! Bonne année les pochtronnes ! » S'écria Emmett en regardant la bouteille de champagne que Rosalie tenait toujours.

Malheureusement, à peine avais-je fait un pas pour m'éloigner de Jasper que celui-ci se jeta sur Alice pour la soulever de terre et l'embrasser passionnément suivi de peu par Emmett qui fît de même avec Rosalie après lui avoir subtilisé la bouteille.

Et voilà exactement, le moment que je redoutais : je me retrouvais plantée là au milieu de la foule de Times Square, tous en train de se souhaiter les mêmes inepties pendant que mes deux meilleures amies auscultaient méticuleusement les amygdales de leur moitié… Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était de me retrouver confrontée à un inconnu dont j'avais maltraité la virilité en guise de bienvenue. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par le bruit d'un raclement de gorge dans mon dos. Quitte à avoir perdu une bonne partie de ma fierté récemment, autant faire face.

Je me retournai et tentai de rassembler autant de dignité que possible avant de poser les yeux sur le plus beau spécimen masculin que j'avais contemplé depuis bien longtemps. Dieu sait que j'avais posé les yeux sur des mannequins de toute beauté, mais celui-ci, malgré le fait d'être un énième chieur potentiel était plus qu'agréable à regarder. Ses cheveux cuivrés indomptés s'harmonisaient à merveille avec le scintillement de ses yeux verts et son sourire à la fois carnassier et moqueur.

- « Bonsoir, je suis désolée… » Commençai-je avant d'être interrompue par une voix grave à l'accent que je ne parvenais pas à identifier mais littéralement craquant.

- « Bonsoir, et moi, je suis Edward. Bonne année, Bella. On pourrait peut être s'embrasser, non ? Après ce que nous avons partagé tous les deux, respecter la tradition, ça pourrait changer. »

-« Hein, euh… je… » Et merde, moi qui voulais plus entendre parler de mec, voilà que je me retrouvais complètement subjuguée par le premier beau gosse qui passait ? Ca devait être dû au manque de sexe, après tout, ça allait bientôt faire 8 jours que je n'avais pas eu le moindre orgasme alors ça troublait ma perception.

Je luttai pour tenter de me raisonner de façon cohérente malgré mon alcoolémie mais mon cœur s'emballa d'autant plus en voyant que devant mes bafouillements incohérents, le Cousin sexy se penchait dangereusement vers moi.

Instinctivement, je tournai la tête pour lui tendre ma joue, mais ledit Edward vint frotter son nez contre mon oreille et murmura de sa voix rauque.

- « Oh, non, ma belle, après ce que tu m'as fait, c'est ta bouche que je veux pour te faire pardonner. »

Je me reculai légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux durement mais à peine avais-je esquissé mon mouvement qu'une de ses mains, saisît fermement ma nuque et sa bouche se plaqua contre la mienne. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que chaudes contre les miennes qui demeuraient immobiles. Sa main puissante m'empêchait toute possibilité de fuite, seuls mes bras qui battaient l'air dans le vide en signe de protestation témoignaient de mon mécontentement.

- « Et bien, bonne année, vous deux » s'exclama Jasper en riant. « Ca c'est mon cousin ! » ajouta-t-il avec fierté en regardant l'énergumène qui venait de me libérer, me laissant pantelante sous les yeux moqueurs de nos amis.

- « J'avais une petite revanche à prendre sur cette belle brune, » se justifia Edward. « C'est chose faite ! »

Voilà, je le disais, tous des connards, et celui là avait beau être super bien foutu, il n'échappait pas à la règle. J'avais commis une légère erreur à son arrivée et lui venait magistralement de se foutre de moi, l'enfoiré !

- « Allez, Bella, bois un coup, ça ira mieux après, » me dît Emmett en me tendant la bouteille de champagne. Pour une fois, il avait raison, après toutes ces émotions, ce ne serait pas de trop. J'attrapais la bouteille et bus une grande gorgée du liquide pétillant avant de la passer à Alice.

Je décidai donc de poursuivre la soirée en ignorant magistralement Mister je-te-viole-la-bouche-pour-me-venger-d'une-broutille. Une fois que la bouteille eût été terminée après être passée dans toutes les mains, le débat fût lancé pour savoir où nous allions terminer la nuit. Je crus que j'allais m'endormir sur place jusqu'à ce que tout le monde finisse enfin par s'accorder pour le 48 Lounge.

Une fois la foule dispersée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le club. Rosalie et Emmett étaient bras dessus, bras dessous et je restai collée à Alice tandis que Jasper et Monsieur Belle Gueule parlaient entre eux quelques mètres devant nous. Quand nous arrivâmes, l'endroit était bondé mais en tant qu'habitués, l'hôtesse nous trouva aussitôt une table dans le carré VIP. Edward**,** certainement pour se faire passer pour un gentil garçon**,** décida d'offrir une bouteille de champagne pour tout le monde. Par pur esprit de contradiction, je commandai un mojito royal avant de me lever sans croiser son regard.

- « On va danser les filles ? » proposai je, en continuant de fuir le regard d'Edward que je sentais pourtant posé sur moi.

- « C'est parti, » répondît Alice, en attrapant la main de Rosalie. Je les vis avancer vers moi en titubant, mais je ne devais être guère mieux qu'elles, je connaissais mon seuil de tolérance à l'alcool et mes limites n'étaient pas loin d'être franchies.

- « On va leur mettre le feu, » s'exclama Rosalie rejetant sa tignasse blonde en arrière avant de lancer un clin d'œil aguicheur à Emmett.

- « Mais pas trop quand même hein mon cœur ? » la supplia-t-il comme un enfant.

Je me retournai vivement et croisai le regard d'Edward qui vu son orientation devait être posé sur mes fesses la seconde précédente. Ce type était au moins aussi détestable que sexy, il me reluquait le derrière dès que je lui tournais le dos j'avais presque autant envie de lui sauter dessus que de lui arracher les yeux. J'ancrai mon regard le plus provoquant dans ses deux émeraudes brillantes avant de m'adresser à Emmett.

- « Juste ce qu'il faut, Emmett et ne t'en fais pas, on sait se défendre, Edward est là pour en témoigner. »

C'estsur les éclats de rire de mes deux amies, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste de danse. L'alcool qui coulait dans nos veines nous faisait nous déhancher langoureusement en riant quand nous rejoignîmes les autres danseurs. Nombre d'entre eux, nous dévisageaient avec envie pour certains hommes, jalousie pour quelques femmes mais le moins que nous puissions dire était que nous ne laissions pas indifférents.

Cette soirée était la nôtre et cette piste l'était aussi. Au centre de la foule nous faisions abstraction du reste du monde en évoluant au rythme de la musique, comme lors de nos soirées entre célibataires. Les chansons s'enchainaient et au bout d'un certain temps passé à nous enflammer, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Comme s'ils l'avaient senti, c'est ce moment que choisirent Emmett et Jasper pour faire leur apparition derrière leurs moitiés respectives.

En voyant, mes deux amies se blottir amoureusement contre eux, je ressentis soudain une sensation de vide intense et en voyant un grand blond au sourire ravageur s'approcher de moi, je me laissais faire, faisant à mon tour un pas vers lui. Je ne voulais plus d'homme pour me pourrir la vie mais je ne disais pas non pour égayer mes nuits. Je remarquai du coin de l'œil mes amies regagner notre table en me lançant un regard complice.

A peine avaient elles disparu de mon champ de vision que le bellâtre se colla à moi et se mît à se tortiller outrageusement. Je sais bien que je ne lui demandais pas d'être Prix Nobel mais s'il pouvait éviter de me ridiculiser avant de me faire grimper aux rideaux, j'aimerais autant, je connaissais du monde moi dans cette ville. Je m'écartai de mon Fred Astair qui interpréta mal mon mouvement et me saisît la main pour me faire virevolter façon rock acrobatique alors qu'un slow langoureux résonnait.

Mais ma vrille fût interrompue brusquement par deux mains saisissant mes hanches de manière possessive me bloquant dos à mon assaillant. Je m'apprêtai une fois encore à appliquer l'enseignement de Rosalie sur l'opportun mais une main quitta ma hanche pour immobiliser mon poignet. J'allai tourner la tête pour voir à qui appartenaient ces mains quand la voix s'adressant à moi, répondît aussitôt à ma question silencieuse.

- « Non, mon cœur, pas en public, voyons, tu me gênes. Attends qu'on soit rentrés, » dît il en frottant sa virilité contre mes fesses, me rendant incapable de répondre, submergée instantanément par une déferlante de désir. « Veuillez excuser ma fiancée, » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ridicule Man, en posant son menton sur mon épaule, « elle ne se contrôle plus très bien quand elle a bu. » Son souffle chaud caressait ma gorge et mon décolleté, faisant frémir ma peau sous son passage, son odeur m'enivrait bien plus que tous les alcools que j'avais pu ingurgiter ce soir.

L'autre nous regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte, complètement stupéfait. Avant que mon cerveau n'ait pu se remettre en marche, il avait fait volte face et en tirant sur mon poignet qu'il n'avait pas lâché me ramenait vers notre table, ajoutant le plus naturellement du monde.

- « Tu es à moi. »

Je me figeai. Ses mots étaient certes inattendus, et plus que malvenus mais je ne parvenais pas à penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'en trois ans de vie commune, Damon ne m'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi beau et excitant. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je ne parvenais pas à quitter des yeux nos mains entrelacées, cela non plus je n'y avais pas eu droit avec Damon, je le comprenais d'autant mieux maintenant. Et en moins d'une heure, cet exécrable inconnu aux manières plus qu'étranges, me rendait complètement folle. Il m'insupportait, je le méprisais mais bon Dieu, mes hormones ne demandaient qu'une chose, qu'il me fasse sienne.

Une légère pression de sa main sur la mienne me ramena à la réalité. Je me remis à le suivre en me remémorant la source d'ennuis potentielle que pouvait représenter un homme. C'est la frustration qui faisait que cet individu m'attirait, en fait**,** il pourrait s'agir de n'importe qui. Il fallait que je parvienne à me maitriser.

En arrivant à notre table, je vis Alice vacillante, retenue par la taille par Jasper, qui tentait de remplir les coupes de champagne. Quant à Rosalie, sa bouche était collée à l'oreille d'Emmett, un de ses doigts glissait le long de l'encolure entrouverte de sa chemise et à en juger par le sourire béat qu'il affichait, elle ne devait pas lui parler de la météo.

En revanche, en nous voyant approcher Edward et moi main dans la main, ils s'immobilisèrent tous comme pétrifiés. Oh merde, j'avais oublié que sa main tenait toujours la mienne, c'est qu'on s'y fait vite à ce genre de choses !

- « Alice, ça t'embêterait d'arrêter de verser le champagne sur la table ? » dît Edward nonchalamment en me poussant d'une main sur ma taille afin que je me retrouve assise sur la banquette entre Rosalie et lui.

Edward s'empara de sa coupe de champagne et me tendît mon verre qui m'attendait sur la table puis leva le sien.

- « Et si nous trinquions à cette nouvelle année… et aux nouvelles rencontres » ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

L'usage de la parole semblait m'avoir désertée ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Rosalie qui m'asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour me sortir de mon état apathique et que je me décide enfin à lever mon verre pour trinquer avec eux. En considérant, l'enchevêtrement de pensées et de sentiments confus qui faisaient rage en moi, j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait sortir de ma bouche si je me décidais à l'ouvrir.

Après avoir bu une grande gorgée, je me sentais mieux, ces interrogations et ses contradictions flottaient toujours dans un coin de ma tête, mais elles s'atténuaient. Je regardai Emmett, Jasper et Edward se remémorer leurs souvenirs d'adolescence en riant alors qu'Alice s'étouffait presque en regardant celui qui avait été mon partenaire de danse peu de temps auparavant. Rosalie, elle tentait de me sonder le plus discrètement possible mais chacune de ses tentatives se révélait être un échec cuisant à cause des regards d'Emmett et d'Edward qui ne nous permettaient pas ce genre de confidences... comme si j'avais su quoi lui dire, j'en étais moi-même inconsciente.

Au fur et à mesure que le niveau de mon verre baissait, les rires d'Alice devenaient de plus en plus tonitruants, et à dire vrai, nous commencions tous à nous tasser sur la banquette pour nous cacher, tant cette petite créature attirait les regards sur nous. Conscient de notre embarras, une fois sa coupe finie, Jasper passa un bras autour des épaules de celle qui concurrençait une dinde tant elle gloussait et s'exclama.

- « Avant que le ridicule ne nous tue tous, je crois que je vais raccompagner ma poivrote adorée. »

- « Mais j'suis pas une poivrote, et puis d'abord j'suis pas ridicule » dît-elle en tentant de se relever, chancelante et rattrapée de justesse par Jasper.

- « Oh mon amour, ça tourne ! » pleurnicha-t-elle, surprise en s'affaissant dans ses bras.

- « Je sais ma chérie, c'est rien, je suis là. Tiens-toi à moi, je te ramène à la maison. » Déclara Jasper en la soutenant et en lui passant sa veste sur les épaules d'un geste tendre.

Qu'il s'agisse de l'amour dévoué et tendre qui unissait Jasper à Alice ou bien de la passion presque sauvage qui liait Emmett et Rosalie, je me devais d'admettre que les voir ainsi me rendait aussi envieuse qu'emplie d'espoir malgré tout. Certes, j'avais collectionné les aimants à drames mais ces hommes et les couples qu'ils formaient redonnaient envie d'y croire.

Après nous avoir salués, ils partirent en direction de la sortie, nous laissant le sourire aux lèvres devant l'énergie bouillonnante d'Alice. La patiente dévotion de Jasper forçait l'admiration. Edward vida le reste de champagne dans leurs trois verres alors que je n'avais pas encore bu la moitié de mon mojito trop occupée à tenter de disséquer ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête et dans mon corps.

Nous fîmes claquer nos verres les uns contre les autres et nous mîmes à boire. Mon regard était légèrement tourné vers Emmett et Rose mais je sentis la chaleur irradiante d'Edward se rapprocher de moi quand il reposa son verre sur la table. L'alcool mentholé qui s'insinuait en moi, effaçait encore mes doutes et mes inhibitions et sans même y penser, sous le regard de mes amis, je me calais contre son flanc. Sa peau brûlait la mienne au travers de nos vêtements et je me sentais frémir. Je levais les yeux vers lui en sentant l'intensité de son regard sur moi tandis que Rosalie et Emmett ne se rendaient compte de rien, trop occupés à se donner à boire mutuellement.

Une fois de plus, je me retrouvais hypnotisée par ses émeraudes mais je décidais de renoncer à lutter contre cette attraction magnétique qui m'attirait vers lui. Sa main droite vint se poser au creux de mes reins, cachée par le dossier de la banquette alors qu'il se penchait vers mon oreille pour me susurrer de sa voix rauque.

- « Viens danser avec moi, Bella. » Je hochai la tête avant de reprendre une dernière gorgée de ma boisson et de me lever derrière lui.

Ma tête se mît à tourner quand je me retrouvai sur mes pieds mais avant que je ne montre le moindre signe de déséquilibre, la main d'Edward avait repris sa place dans le bas de mon dos, me stabilisant d'une pression.

- « On va danser nous, soyez sages tous les deux, » lança-t-il en direction d'Emmett et Rosalie. Emmett nous adressa un regard plus que rapide alors que Rosalie se mettait à embrasser sa gorge langoureusement, remontant vers son oreille.

Il se rapprocha encore de moi avant de me faire avancer à son côté d'une pression dans le bas de mon dos. Jamais aucun autre homme n'avait déclenché un tel incendie en moi en posant seulement une main sur mon corps, et je m'en délectai.

Nous étions au milieu des danseurs avant même que je ne me sois rendu compte que nous avancions. Son corps plaqué contre le mien m'entraina, nous bougions à peine, nous frottant l'un contre l'autre. Sa deuxième main m'entoura à son tour, se posant à la limite de ma hanche et de mes fesses. Le contact de ses paumes sur moi se répercutait sur chaque once de mon corps me faisant frissonner contre lui.

J'avais besoin de le toucher à mon tour, de le sentir et tout en calant ma tête contre son torse, je passais une main derrière sa nuque, laissant mes doigts caresser les cheveux fins qui y retombaient alors que je laissais glisser mon autre main dans son dos.

Ses muscles parfaitement proportionnés se tendaient sous mes doigts, son odeur m'enivrant comme la plus douce des drogues. J'en voulais plus et j'enfouissais mon nez contre sa chemise, l'inspirant à pleins poumons. Quand les premières notes de Bloodstream de Stateless résonnèrent, je l'entendis tenter d'étouffer un grognement en resserrant son étreinte. Le moindre interstice entre nous avait maintenant disparu, et son cœur battait contre ma poitrine, faisant écho au mien. Son érection palpitait contre ma féminité détrempée, je gémissais contre lui en plantant mes ongles à la base de son cuir chevelu.

Je me cramponnai à sa chemise pour ne pas flancher. Ma volonté rendait les armes devant ce besoin viscéral que mon corps avait de le sentir contre moi, en moi. Son nez plongea dans ma chevelure avant de glisser dans le creux de mon cou, effleurant la peau fine sous mon oreille, déclenchant une vague de frissons incontrôlable. Je tournai la tête vers lui et quand ses prunelles incandescentes croisèrent les miennes, je me jetai sur ses lèvres avec urgence.

Sa bouche exprimait la même ferveur que la mienne alors que ses mains descendaient pour empoigner mes fesses, il mordillait ma lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'accès que je lui accordai aussitôt. Nos langues se livraient à un duel sans merci, chacune avide de prendre le dessus sur celle de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'oxygène ne nous oblige à nous écarter. Mais sa bouche se colla immédiatement contre ma gorge, aspirant et suçotant ma peau. Je tirai légèrement sur ses cheveux soyeux tout en inclinant ma tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un plus large accès. Mon bas ventre s'embrasait et je n'allais pas tarder à exploser, je commençais à me frotter éhontément contre son membre tendu derrière la barrière de son jeans. En réaction, il planta ses dents dans la chair de mon cou.

Je poussai un faible cri de surprise qu'il étouffa en se ruant de nouveau sur mes lèvres, enfouissant une main dans mes cheveux pour me maintenir immobile avant de se reculer et de déclarer en me dévorant du regard.

- « Putain, Bella, je n'en peux plus, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »Sa voix rauque chargée de tension sexuelle ne m'aidait pas.

Je ne parvenais pas à arrêter de frotter mon bassin contre le sien quand je levais les yeux vers lui pour lui répondre alors il dût m'immobiliser en posant ses mains sur mes hanches fermement.

- «Et pour Emmett et Rose ? »

- « Suis moi et ne dis rien, je m'en occupe. » rétorqua-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens. Je le suivais et cette fois ce n'est pas nos mains que je fixais mais ses fesses bombées à la perfection que son jeans noir moulait divinement. J'étais tellement obnubilée par le balancement hypnotique de son fessier que je le heurtais de plein fouet quand il s'arrêta. Il baissa les yeux et avec une certaine gêne, bafouilla.

- « Euh, vu mon état, » dît-il en désignant vaguement son entre-jambes, « je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te mettes devant moi. »

Je ne pus me retenir de poser brusquement une main sur sa fesse gauche et de la palper vigoureusement avant de lui répondre avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

- « Mais je t'en prie, tu n'as qu'à planquer ça derrière moi. »

Je me faufilai devant lui et il se plaqua contre moi tant et si bien que je sentais son érection dure comme la pierre se presser entre mes fesses. Je tournai la tête vers lui et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, sa voix chaude soufflait dans mon oreille.

- « Je ne fais que planquer CA derrière toi, ma belle. » Il mordilla furtivement mon lobe avant de m'encourager à avancer d'une tape sur les fesses.

Mon Dieu, cet homme me rendait folle, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante. En arrivant à notre table, nous trouvâmes Rose pratiquement à cheval sur Emmett et Edward dût se racler la gorge à plusieurs reprises pour attirer leur attention. Ses bras étaient passés autour de moi dans un geste protecteur lorsqu'il leur annonça.

- « Bella ne se sent pas très bien, alors continuez …euh… ce que vous faites et je vais la raccompagner chez elle. »

Rose se redressa légèrement, une ombre de culpabilité sur le visage.

- « Vous êtes sûrs, sinon… » Ajouta-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Edward.

- « Non, non, ne vous en faites pas et de toute façon avec le décalage horaire, je suis aussi mort de fatigue alors, profitez de la soirée, je m'occuperai bien d'elle.» Enchaina Edward en saisissant mon sac et nos vestes. Je n'avais pas enfilé mon manteau que Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient de nouveau jetés l'un sur l'autre.

Après avoir bafouillé quelques au revoir restés sans réponse, Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules, me colla contre lui et nous fît avancer vers la sortie plus rapidement que la normale. A peine, les portes de l'établissement franchies, il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa sauvagement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je répondais à son baiser avec autant d'impatience en plongeant mes mains dans sa chevelure alors que les siennes attiraient mes hanches contre son bassin.

La bataille que nos langues menaient me donnait envie de me fondre en lui, de fusionner. Mon cœur et ma féminité n'allaient pas tarder à fondre si nous continuions ce petit jeu. Rassemblant toute ma volonté, je me détachai à regret de ses lèvres en tirant sur ses cheveux pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Humm, Edward, on ne doit pas rester là, j'habite à 3 blocs d'ici… » Commençai-je.

- « Trois blocs c'est bien trop loin, viens. » Me coupa-t-il en attrapant ma main rapidement et en me faisant traverser l'avenue, arrêtant les voitures dans sa précipitation. Je le suivais du mieux possible sans savoir ce qu'il préparait.

Sans même s'arrêter, je le vis entrer dans le hall du Marriott Marquis. Il souleva mon menton et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de partir pratiquement en courant jusqu'à la réception. Je profitai de ces quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et tenter de retrouver mes esprits mais la contemplation de sa silhouette même de dos ne m'aidait pas à éteindre le feu qui brûlait en moi. Ses épaules carrées, son dos à la musculature parfaite, sa taille sublimement dessinée, ses fesses rebondies étaient un appel à la luxure.

Quand il revint vers moi quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard une carte magnétique en main, je me jetai à son cou et m'accrochai à lui avec force. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et il me conduisît à travers le hall jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel, les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt et Edward me poussa dans la cabine. Il pressa aussitôt une touche et je me retrouvai plaquée contre la vitre de l'ascenseur donnant sur le lobby de l'hôtel.

Avant que je ne puisse pousser un gémissement au contact de la froideur de la vitre contre mon corps incandescent, son corps viril m'immobilisa. La sensation d'être oppressée entre cette tentation brûlante et le verre froid, ajoutée au fait d'être ainsi exposée à la vue de tous décuplait mon envie de lui. Lorsqu'Edward posa une main sur ma hanche avant de se pencher pour semer une trainée de baisers humides au dessus de mon décolleté, ma cuisse se leva instinctivement pour venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ma cuisse, remontant le tissu de ma robe, me dévoilant davantage au regard des clients de l'hôtel. Mais je me moquais de ce que pouvaient voir les autres, la seule chose dont j'avais besoin étaient sa peau contre la mienne, sa bouche sur mon corps. Je m'accrochai à son épaule d'une main tandis que l'autre partait à l'assaut des boutons de sa chemise.

Après avoir défait le deuxième, je glissai ma paume dans l'interstice ainsi découvert, la décharge électrique qui parcourut mon corps au contact de ses pectoraux, sembla ne pas lui échapper puisque ses lèvres se décrochèrent de ma gorge pour revenir attaquer ma bouche alors qu'une lueur nouvelle habitait ses yeux. Il mordillait ma lèvre inférieure pour en quémander l'accès que je m'apprêtai à lui accorder quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le septième étage.

Lorsque le `ding' caractéristique résonna dans la cabine, je me retrouvai aussitôt soulevée comme une plume dans ses bras puissants. Il me portait comme une jeune mariée, me serrant contre lui en quittant l'ascenseur et en se précipitant dans le couloir à la recherche de notre chambre. Mes lèvres étaient collées à la peau de son cou pendant qu'une de mes mains continuait de défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

Quand il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 7455, tous les boutons à ma portée étaient défaits et mes mains caressaient et griffaient le haut de ses abdominaux. Ses gémissements s'étaient transformés en grognements étranglés qui sortaient de sa gorge, se répercutant directement sur ma féminité. Je me retrouvai plaquée étroitement entre la porte en bois et le corps en fusion d'Edward qui se tortillait pour saisir la carte magnétique dans sa poche arrière. Après quelques secondes, je glissais le long de son corps et Edward tentait de s'aider de son genou pour empêcher que je ne finisse au sol.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, j'avais l'impression d'être au bord de l'explosion et que nous nous tenions dans ce couloir depuis des heures. Je fis glisser ma main de son torse jusqu'à son fessier rebondi et la plongeai dans la poche à laquelle il tentait d'accéder depuis un moment. Je palpai son derrière au passage avant de retirer la carte et de la glisser dans la fente. Aussitôt fait, il renforça sa prise sur moi et ouvrît la porte puis la claqua d'un violent coup de pied avant de courir jusqu'au lit et de me jeter dessus.

Je riais en rebondissant sur le matelas moelleux de la chambre uniquement éclairée par les lumières de Broadway. Mon Apollon me rejoignît, son corps reposait à moitié sur le lit et à moitié sur le mien. Son souffle balayait mes clavicules découvertes, le haut de ma poitrine, son regard me détaillait de bas en haut tandis que mes mains repartaient explorer cette fois avec timidité, la fine toison qui recouvrait son torse. Sa main qui ne soutenait pas ma tête, se posa sur ma taille et se mît à dessiner des arabesques imaginaires par-dessus ma robe.

Je n'avais jamais connu ce genre de relations sans lendemain et maintenant que nous étions sur ce lit tous les deux, une certaine pointe de nervosité s'insinuait sournoisement en moi et je décelai également un certain malaise chez mon partenaire. Nos touchers étaient bien plus légers et hésitants que lorsque nous étions de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais je refusai à ma conscience de venir gâcher cet instant magique et le poussai contre le matelas avant de me lancer à l'assaut de ses lèvres gonflées par nos précédents baisers.

Ses mains se resserrèrent enfin autour de ma taille et s'enfoncèrent délicieusement dans mes chairs comme si ses doutes venaient de s'évaporer. J'écartai les pans de sa chemise pour recouvrir sa peau qui m'attirait irrésistiblement, de ma bouche, faisant courir ma langue sur ses muscles sublimement dessinés et savourant le goût musqué et viril de son grain de peau.

Son odeur, sa saveur et le courant électrique qui me parcourût lorsqu'il remonta le tissu de ma robe pour à son tour passer ses mains sur mon corps sans entrave me rendaient plus sauvage que je ne l'avais été. Je ne pus me retenir de serrer un de ses tétons entre mes dents. Le râle de plaisir qui jaillît de lui m'encouragea et je serrai davantage jusqu'à ce que je l'entende siffler entre ses dents serrées.

- « Oh, putain, Bella… »Dît-il le souffle coupé en posant une main sur ma tête et en trouvant de l'autre la fermeture de ma robe qu'il fît glisser bien trop lentement à mon goût.

Lorsque sa tâche fût achevée et que je sentis ses mains se faufiler sous le tissu, je frissonnai et saisis son visage dans mes mains et le relevai vers le mien pour coller ma bouche à la sienne, plongeant ma langue dans son antre chaude. Nous dûmes nous séparer, haletants pour reprendre notre souffle, mais sa tête s'enfouît instantanément dans le creux de mon cou, me picorant, me léchant. Mes hanches commencèrent à se frotter de leur propre volonté contre son bassin, frictionnant ma féminité contre son érection tendue à bloc.

Nos mains s'entrechoquaient, lui, faisant glisser les bretelles de ma robe le long de mon bras avant de vénérer des yeux et de sa bouche mes globes laiteux alors que, moi, je dégageai complètement sa veste et sa chemise qui ne reposaient plus que sur ses coudes. Sa langue tournoyait autour de mes pointes durcies, les étirant encore davantage, jouant avec elles de ses dents. La pièce résonnait de nos gémissements et de nos grognements qui ne faisaient que rajouter à mon urgence.

Le feu qui avait pris possession de mon corps était maintenant un brasier dévorant dont les flammes comme sa langue recouvraient chaque once de ma chair. Je ne supportais plus la barrière que représentaient nos vêtements entre nous, le contact de cet homme m'apparaissait soudain comme vital, je me redressais et en ancrant mon regard dans le sien, je fis passer ma robe qui n'était plus qu'un vulgaire bout de tissu autour de ma taille. Il releva son torse à son tour sans me quitter des yeux et avec la même précipitation dont j'avais fait preuve, il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et le fît disparaître dans la pièce.

Nos corps étaient plaqués si fort l'un contre l'autre que même l'air ne pouvait s'immiscer entre nous. Sa bouche dévorait la mienne ainsi que tout mon visage avant que ses mains ne se plaquent sur mes fesses et qu'il ne me bascule afin de me surplomber à son tour. Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes pour m'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon tandis qu'il faisait glisser mes bas en caressant mes jambes de bas en haut.

Une fois son pantalon entrouvert, je le fis glisser, entrainant son boxer avec jusqu'à ses genoux. Je m'emparai vivement de son membre fièrement dressé et plus qu'imposant. Un gémissement étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge à mon contact et une de ses mains se posa aussitôt sur ma féminité encore recouverte par mon string de dentelle rouge. Il imprimait de larges cercles en pressant sa paume, alternant entre effleurements légers comme des plumes et pressions plus vives tout en recouvrant mon ventre de baisers humides et en jouant de sa langue autour de mon nombril.

Mon emprise se durcissait sur son sexe brûlant et palpitant entre mes doigts. Ce jeu n'avait que trop duré, je voulais le sentir en moi maintenant avant de me retrouver à jouir sans même qu'il ne m'ait retiré mon dernier sous-vêtement.

- « Edward, arrête de jouer. Je ne tiens plus… » M'écriai je le souffle court.

- « Oh, un peu de patience mon ange. Je rêve de te goûter depuis que tu m'as touché. » Susurra-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien avant de se reculer légèrement pour retirer mon string et se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de ses derniers vêtements.

Sa tête disparût entre mes cuisses sur lesquelles il se mît à semer de tendres trainées de baisers brûlants achevant de me faire perdre tout semblant de raison. Sa langue et ses dents se promenaient sur ma peau sensibilisée par toutes ses attentions et par ce désir qui me consumait depuis trop longtemps. Mon bassin s'avança inconsciemment vers ses lèvres, avide qu'il accorde enfin son attention à ce brasier qu'il avait allumé.

Il souffla sur mon intimité avant d'écarter mes plis d'un coup de langue qui m'arracha un gémissement de bonheur. Je posai une main sur sa tête alors que les siennes emprisonnaient mes seins, les malaxant fermement. Sa langue explorait chaque recoin de ma féminité taquinant mon bouton de plaisir, le mordillant délicatement.

Mon orgasme se construisait à une vitesse vertigineuse dans mon bas ventre et chaque mouvement de ses lèvres sur moi me rapprochait un peu plus de la délivrance. Je me déhanchai sous sa bouche frénétiquement, me rapprochant autant que possible de sa douce chaleur. Mes halètements devenaient désordonnés, bestiaux et lorsque sa langue s'introduisit en moi, mon plaisir explosa en moi dans un râle animal.

- « Hum, mon ange, tu es encore meilleure que ce que j'avais imaginé. » grogna-t-il avant de poser de nouveau sa langue sur moi.

Je m'arquai sous la décharge électrique qui me parcourait encore, me collant à ses lèvres. Alors que les spasmes se dissipaient, Edward se mît à laper mes sucs qui coulaient abondamment, me dévorant et faisant renaître en moi cet incendie. Cependant cette fois, je voulais sentir plus que sa langue en moi, je le voulais lui tout entier.

- « Edward, viens… maintenant, je t'en prie. » suppliai je.

- « Comment te résister, bébé ?» s'exclama-t-il en fouillant dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en sortir un préservatif.

Je subtilisai rapidement le papier argenté de ses mains avant de reculer sur le lit et en ancrant mon regard au sien, je portai le sachet à ma bouche et le déchirai entre mes dents. Il vint me rejoindre sur le lit, ne quittant pas mes yeux avec la démarche d'un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. D'un geste furtif, je le fis basculer sur le dos et me positionnai au dessus de lui. Je me ruai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai langoureusement, savourant le goût de ma jouissance mêlé à celui si doux de sa langue. Au bout de quelques secondes, je laissai glisser ma bouche, le long de sa mâchoire, sur son cou. Je saisissais son membre dur comme la pierre et commençai à lui infliger un lent va et vient alors que ma bouche vénérait chaque centimètre, chaque muscle de son torse avant de mordiller sa hanche.

Après quelques secondes de douce torture, ses mains s'enfouirent dans ma chevelure alors que sa voix rauque et hachurée soufflait.

- « Oh, Bella, je … veux ta… bouche… »

Et je voulais goûter son sexe qui m'appelait au moins autant que sa voix m'y incitait alors je levai le regard une dernière fois vers lui.

- « Comment te résister, bébé ? » Lui répliquai-je malicieusement, reprenant les mots qu'il avait utilisés.

A peine ma phrase terminée, je me penchai au dessus de sa queue et la léchait lentement de bas en haut, me délectant de sa douceur satinée et de sa largeur imposante. Le grondement qui jaillît de sa gorge se répercuta aussitôt au fond de moi et je refermai ma bouche sur lui, massant de mes mains la partie que je ne pouvais faire entrer. Je démarrai un va et vient lent et profond, creusant mes joues pour intensifier les sensations. Son corps tendu et ses gémissements de plus en plus forts m'incitèrent vite à augmenter le rythme. Ma féminité le réclamait plus fort à chaque mouvement de ma bouche, à chaque coup de langue.

Je sentais sa hampe palpiter et je devinais que sa jouissance était proche alors je le relâchai et reprenais le préservatif que j'avais abandonné près de lui pour le dérouler doucement sur son membre engorgé. Me replaçant au dessus de lui, je m'inclinai sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser encore, effleurant son érection de ma féminité, le torturant. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et d'un coup brutal il m'empala sur lui, nous faisant gémir en chœur. Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis ses doigts s'enfoncèrent délicieusement dans mes chairs avant de me faire coulisser sur lui avec ferveur.

Jamais je n'avais été investie de la sorte, jamais je n'avais vécu une telle sensation, une telle plénitude. Nos corps semblaient s'emboîter à la perfection et chaque pénétration était plus intense, plus profonde. J'ondulais du bassin, frictionnant en même temps mon clitoris contre son pelvis tout en me cambrant en arrière.

- « Oh, putain, Bella… t'es magnifique, bébé. C'est trop bon… » Dît-il en augmentant la cadence.

Une nouvelle vague d'extase se préparait en moi. J'accompagnai chacun de ses gestes et griffai son torse, avide de le sentir, en moi, sous moi. Edward se redressa et plaqua son torse contre mon buste me comprimant et m'enveloppant dans sa chaleur. Son odeur m'intoxiquait, son sexe me pilonnait, mes sens étaient submergés par cet homme. Puis, il nicha sa tête au creux de mon cou et prît le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents avant de susurrer de sa voix rauque et chargée de désir.

- « Vas y, mon cœur, je veux te voir jouir sur ma queue. »

L'entendre me dire une chose pareille, fît partir des milliers d'étoiles devant mes yeux et la vague de plaisir qui me frappa était la plus puissante que j'aie jamais connu.

-« Ouuuuiiiiii, Bellllaaaaaaaaa, » s'écria-t-il en se libérant à son tour dans le préservatif serrant encore davantage mon corps épuisé contre lui, écrasant mes seins.

Je m'écroulai sur lui après quelques secondes où je ne savais plus qui de lui ou de moi tremblait tant nous étions imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Il m'embrassa de nouveau mais ce baiser était différent, plus doux, moins précipité et le gémissement que je poussai en le sentant se retirer de mon antre mourut dans sa bouche.

Paradoxalement à toute la bestialité dont nous avions fait preuve durant toute cette soirée, Edward me cala fermement contre lui et se mît à caresser tendrement mes cheveux ébouriffés et recouverts de sueur tout en embrassant mon front avec vénération. Je calai ma tête contre sa poitrine et me laissai bercer par le rythme de son cœur qui se calmait peu à peu.

- « Bella ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse comme si il craignait de me réveiller.

- « Mmmm ? » maugréai-je en relevant péniblement une paupière.

- « Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas ce genre de gars. Le genre, coup d'un soir, je veux dire. Seulement, quand tu as… enfin quand tu… » Bredouilla-t-il.

- « Euh, je vois ce que tu veux dire et pour moi non plus ce n'est pas une habitude. Enfin, ni les coups d'un soir, ni attraper les… euh… trucs des inconnus comme ça, je veux dire. » Répliquai-je en cachant mon visage rougissant contre son cou.

Je ne connaissais rien de cet homme et j'avais passé un des plus beaux moments de mon existence mais maintenant, je n'avais qu'une peur : que ce moment se termine, qu'il se lève, quitte cette chambre et ma vie par la même occasion. Finalement, tout m'avait semblé assez naturel, tout comme le bien être que je ressentais à être blottie, nue, dans les bras de ce presque inconnu. Mon cœur se déchirait à l'idée du lendemain sans lui.

Il rît me sortant de mes réflexions avant de rajouter.

- « Si je te dis ça c'est parce qu'il faut que tu saches que si je ne vivais pas à l'autre bout du monde et que je ne doive repartir pour Sydney après demain, je ne t'aurais pas laissée. Je t'aurais invitée au restaurant, au cinéma. Je t'aurais offert des fleurs et emmenée en week-end. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'on ait une chance, pour que tu ne m'échappes pas… »

J'avais dû rêver, ce n'était pas possible _Sydney ! _ Il a bien dit _Sydney ?_

- « Tu te moques de moi ? Les filles t'ont prévenu, ce n'est pas possible… » Demandai-je, les yeux grands ouverts par le choc.

- « Bella, de quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il aussi étonné que moi.

Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures mais ses yeux me criaient qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que je racontais.

- « En fait, j'ai eu une promotion. Je pars m'installer à Sydney le 3 janvier pour mon travail, » dis-je, en sentant apparaître sur mon visage un sourire immense qui devait refléter le sien.

- « Je sens que cette année va me plaire, » s'exclama Edward me faisant rouler afin de me surplomber et de plonger sur mes lèvres.

Je lui rendis son baiser avec la même ferveur. Finalement, je ne sais pas si mon vœu avait été entendu, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais heureuse de ce qui m'attendait pour cette nouvelle année.

**Fin**

**Je ne sais définitivement pas faire court mais comme il n'y aura pas de suite, je me suis laissée emporter.**

**J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé.**

**Je tiens à vous souhaiter à toutes un très beau réveillon et avec un peu d'avance une merveilleuse année pleine de bonheur, de santé et de sexe !**

**Bizz**

**Ness**


End file.
